sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sally Acorn
"I am Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, daughter of King Maximillian and leader of the Freedom Fighters." - Sally Acorn Princess Sally Alicia Acorn is een van de bekendste en belangrijkste personages uit de Sonic the Hedgehog-televisieserie en de Sonic the Hedgehog-stripserie van Archie Comics. Ze is een 17-jarige eekhoorn, de dochter van koning Maximillian Acorn en kroonprinses van Mobius. Samen met Sonic is ze de leider van de rebellengroep de Freedom Fighters en in beide incarnaties zijn knipperlicht-liefdesinteresse. Omdat dat ze niet in de games voorkomt is ze vooral bekend bij liefhebbers van de spin-offs van de franchise, waarvan ze veel verschillende versies heeft in zowel achtergrond, persoonlijkheid en uiterlijk. Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog Sally's Eenigste Aflevering Waar Ze Een Karakter Was in Sonic Christmas Blast. Sonic SatAM thumb|left|Sally zoals ze eruit zag in Sonic SatAM.In Sonic SatAM staat ze alleen bekend als Princess Sally en is ze 16 jaar. Ze was als jonge prinses al bevriend met Sonic, Antoine, Rotor en Bunnie. Toen Dr. Robotnik haar stad Mobotropolis overnam, haar vader verbande en de burgers robotiseerde wist ze met haar vrienden en oppas Rosie te ontkomen en schuilden in Knothole waar ze de ondergrondse rebellengroep genaamd de Freedom Fighters oprichtte. Sally is zeer intelligent, lenig, niet bang om mee te gaan op missies, techonologisch begaafd en een uitstekende leider. Ze bezit een zeer intelligente computer genaamd NICOLE, die ze altijd meeneemt en dient als haar sidekick. Als een cliché prinses bedankt ze haar helden vaak met een kus, met name Sonic. Maar weet haarzelf uit noodgevallen te redden en vindt het erg leuk om Sonic in de verlegenheid te brengen. In deze serie wordt ze ingesproken door Kath Soucie. Archie Comics thumb|Sally zoals ze er uit ziet in de Archie Comics.Sally werd geboren als de dochter van koning Maximillian Acorn en koningin Alicia Acorn. Ze heeft haar moeder en broer nooit gekend aangezien gedacht werd dat ze om waren gekomen bij een vliegtuigongeluk op Angel Island tijdens de Great War. Ze kende haar jeugdvrienden Sonic, Antoine, Rotor al van jongs af en ze was aanwezig bij de geboorte van Tails. Eén dag later nam Dr. Robotnik haar stad Mobotropolis over. Ze wist met haar vrienden, haar oppas Rosie en mentor Julayla robotisatie te ontkomen en vestigde zich in Knothole, waar ze met Sonic de Freedom Fighters oprichtte. Als leidster van de groep nam ze later het plattelandse robotisatieslachtoffer Bunnie Rabbot aan, en na de dood van Julayla erfde ze de intelligente computer NICOLE, die ze vrijwel overal meeneemt en dient als haar sidekick. Sally stierf bijna in editie #47 nadat Sonic (eigenlijk Hershey Cat) het touw doorsneed waar ze aan hing. Ze bleek in een coma te liggen en kwam weer bij zinnen, hoewel schrijver Ken Penders eigenlijk had gepland haar uit de serie te schrijven. SEGA stak hier uiteindelijk een stokje voor, waardoor ze nu, jaren later, nog steeds bijna elke editie voorkomt. Sally en Sonic's relatie raakte in een dieptepunt in de beruchte editie #134, nadat er eerdere moeilijke periodes waren geweest in verband met Geoffrey St. John en Mina Mongoose. Sindsdien zijn er nog alleen maar hints gegeven dat Sonic en Sally gevoelens voor elkaar te hebben. In de tussentijd was Sonic een relatie begonnen met Fiona Fox en Sally met Monkey Khan. Later verbrak ze deze relatie met Khan omdat ze toe gaf alleen gevoelens te hebben voor Sonic. In de spin-offs die zich in de toekomst afspelen (Mobius: X Years Later) was Sally eerst getrouwd met Shadow the Hedgehog, maar puur om zijn tirannie-regime tegen te gaan. Later wordt Shadow verslagen en neemt Sonic zijn plaats over als koning, met Sally aan zijn zijde. Ze krijgen later twee kinderen, Sonia en Manik. Dit is maar een mogelijke toekomst en ligt niet vast. Dr. Egman heeft in de stripserie haar gerobtiseerd tot Mecha-Sally. Nadat ze met Sonic probeerde Eggman te verslaan in Dead Egg. Zijn plan was om heel Mobius te robotiseren. Sally voor kwam het en offerde zich zelf op. Nadat Silver verscheen om de verader van de Freedom fighters te vinden. Nadat ze Nauxus hadden verslagen. Kwam Silver erachter dat Sally de verader was. Die de andere vier leden gaat uitschakelen. Dat is deze maand aan het licht gekommen (september 2012). De reden waarom in nog niet bekent. In 2013 is de series gereboot daarmee betekende ook dat er een nieuwe Sally is geintroduceerd ze heeft nog wel hetzelfde achtergrond verhaal als in de Satam tekenfilm serie maar heeft geen broer of moeder meer. Ze heeft een gezonde relatie met haar vader en is meer gericht om te vechten dan aan haar royale rol. Ze gebruikt energry blades om te vechten. Ze heeft ook geen relatie meer met Sonic dit name omdat Sega liever Sonic vrijgezel wilt houden. Maar ze is nog steeds een hechte vriendin van Sonic. In de nieuwe stripboek series bestaat Khan en Geoffrey niet meer. Ze heeft nu wel een grote vriendschap met Amy Rose. Sonic Christmas Blast Sally komt voor in Sonic Christmas Blast, de kerstspecial van Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Haar uiterlijk wijkt lichtelijk af van haar SatAM-counterpart. Ze spreekt niet in deze aflevering, maar wordt wel neergezet als Sonic's vriendin. Sonic the Comic De Sally uit de Engelse Sonic the Comic heeft vrijwel geen overeenkomsten met de strip- en televisieserie Sally. Ze is hier geen prinses en lijkt meer op Ricky uit de games. Sonic X Sally (als Ricky) maakt enkele cameo's in de meest recente televisieserie over Sonic. Ook deze versie heeft geen overeenkomsten met de strip- en televisieserie Sally. Uiterlijk thumb|left|Roze Sally.Sally's uiterlijk is veel veranderd in de jaren. In de pilot van SatAM en de eerste edities van de Archie Comics is ze roze met zwart of bruin haar. Vanaf de aflevering Sonic Boom heeft Sally rood haar, bruine/lichtbruine vacht, blauwe laarzen en blauwe ogen. Dit uiterlijk is sindsdien in bijna elke incarnatie teruggekomen. In het eerste seizoen van SatAM draagt ze niets op laarzen na. Volgens geruchten hebben klachten van bezorgde ouders ervoor gezorgd dat Sally in seizoen twee een blauw vest draagt, dat ze ook altijd in de Archie Comics aan heeft. In de latere Archie Comics heeft ze lang rood haar, wat ze later door Bunnie heeft laten knippen om haar 'oude zelf' weer te tonen. In 2014 heeft de Archie Comics de series gereboot en daarmee hebben enkele personages een nieuwe design gekregen. Sally is daar 1 van. Ze draagt nu een zwarte shirt, handschoenen, laarzen, zwarte sportbroek en haar blauw vest weer. Haar gezicht en haar is ook aangepast om meer te lijken op de Sega stijl. Games De algemene Sally Acorn is in geen enkel spel tot nu toe voorgekomen, op een verwaarloosbare cameo in Sonic Spinball na. Ricky moest echter vaak gered worden in de vroegere spellen uit de franchise. Vrienden, vijanden en familie Vrienden: thumb|Sonic en Sally. *Sonic the Hedgehog (voormalige (?) liefde, latere man) *Bunnie Rabbot (beste vriendin) *NICOLE (tweede beste vriendin, draagbare computer) *Antoine D'Coolette (voormalige enerzijdse liefde van zijn kant) *Tails (tante-figuur) *Rotor Walrus *Dulcy *Knuckles the Echidna (jeugdvrienden)thumb|300px|Sally vs. Nack *Monkey Khan (voormalige liefdesinteresse) *Geoffrey St. John (voormalige liefdesinteresse) *Mina Mongoose *Amy Rose *Julie-Su *Chaotix *Rosie (oppas) *Julayla (mentor) Vijanden: *Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman *Snively *Metal Sonicthumb|Koning Sonic, Koningin Sally en hun twee kinderen, Sonia en Manik. *Nack the Weasel (bijna door hem vermoord) *Suppression Squad *Ixis Naugus *Destructix *A.D.A.M. *Iron Dominion *Shadow the Hedgehog (alleen in de toekomst, getrouwd om zijn tirannie in toon te houden) Familie: *Maximillian Acorn (vader) *Alicia Acorn (moeder) *Elias Acorn (broer) *Sonia Acorn (toekomstige dochter) *Manik Acorn (toekomstige zoon) Categorie:Helden Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (televisieserie) Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Freedom Fighter Sally Acorn (Week 5) Categorie:Eekhoorns Categorie:Karakters